Particles containing immobilised enzymes are typically used for biocatalysis and for diagnostics, among other applications. However, particles of which the Applicant is aware suffer from drawbacks such as inadequate surface area for sufficient enzyme immobilisation. It is thus an object of this invention to provide particles whereby this drawback is at least alleviated, and a process for producing such particles that have a high binding capacity for proteins and can immobilise the proteins.